Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory. One type of flash memory is a nitride read only memory (NROM). NROM has some of the characteristics of flash memory but does not require the special fabrication processes of flash memory. NROM integrated circuits can be implemented using a standard CMOS process.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
The performance of flash memory transistors needs to increase as the performance of computer systems increases. To accomplish a performance increase, the transistors can be reduced in size. This has the effect of increased speed with decreased power requirements.
However, a problem with decreased flash memory size is that flash memory cell technologies have some scaling limitations due to the high voltage requirements for program and erase operations. As MOSFETs are scaled to deep sub-micron dimensions, it becomes more difficult to maintain an acceptable aspect ratio. Not only is the gate oxide thickness scaled to less than 10 nm as the channel length becomes sub-micron but the depletion region width and junction depth must be scaled to smaller dimensions. The depletion region or space charge width can be made smaller by increasing the substrate or well doping. However, it is extremely difficult to scale the junction depths to 100 nm–200 nm (1000 Å to 2000 Å) since these are doped by ion implantation and diffusion.
Another problem with flash memories is program speed. Depending on threshold voltage levels, programming times in tenths of a second or more is not uncommon.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more scalable, higher performance flash memory transistor.